Wait That's not Alfred
by SocklessxinxSeattle
Summary: AU. Miguel was on the school roof one day when his hated enemy Alfred F Jones interrupted him.  So he punched him.  Except that wasn't Alfred.  It was someone else.  Now Miguel has to make it up to the kid. If he can find him
1. Chapter 1

Miguel leaned back against a wall and lit up a cigarette for himself. They weren't as good as Cuban cigars but these were easier to smuggle into school. He took a drag and watched the smoke drift away when he blew out. It was finally quiet. Everyone was so noisy, although he really shouldn't be talking, he was one of the noisiest, but it was nice to get away for a while sometimes. Yes, it was so peaceful.

That same peace was shattered when the door on the other side of the school roof banged open. The cause the disturbance ran through and quickly shut the door, laughing the whole time. All Miguel caught of the intruder was that it was a guy, blond, and wearing glasses. Dammit it was Jones_,_ his most hated enemy, coming once again to annoy the hell out of him.

When Miguel had first transferred to this school, Alfred F. Jones, the star quarterback, had been pretty OK to him. They hadn't really talked but would nod to each other in the hallway and such. Then Alfred had learned about the Cold War in American History, and it stuck.

He knew that Miguel had come from Cuba and after that incessantly screamed "COMMUNIST!" whenever he saw him, and started beating him up to "save" the poor innocent capitalist students from all that was evil and communist. After the first 5 beatings Miguel had developed a defense mechanism that consisted of him punching Alfred before he could lay a finger on him and running away. So far it had worked surprisingly well.

Now Alfred had gone too far, he had invaded his sanctuary. He threw down his cigarette and ground it up under his heel. He stalked towards Alfred. The blond hadn't noticed him yet. Good, this was good. _Hit him before he hits you. _

He pulled back his arm and with a loud cry of "ALFRED" he decked the blond. Alfred crumpled under the fist and fell to the ground. He didn't get up though, he just sat there, holding his cheek where the fist had connected. Miguel stared at him in puzzlement. What was going on? Usually Alfred would get up and start yelling at him or scream or cry or... or... SOMETHING. This Alfred, he was much scarier, He emitted an icy aura that spoke of pain to anyone who got in his way. Miguel gulped, that anyone was him. Slowly the blond stood up, eyes flashing. Suddenly, with more strength then Miguel knew Alfred possessed, the blond grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged them down so their faces were inches apart

When he spoke his voice was dangerously quiet. "What the fuck was that eh? Do you think you can just go around punching people for no good reason? Well I'm going to show you how much it can hurt to be punched for a **good** reason" and with that Miguel was clocked in the eye  
>-<p>

When he woke up, he was still on the roof and his eye hurt like hell. He rubbed it "Shit that kid really packs a wallop." Whoever that was certainly wasn't Alfred, he didn't think Alfred would be able to pull off the quiet scariness. He felt kind of bad now that he hit him, but man he didn't deserve a concussion... did he? He had bigger things to worry about though. The kid obviously went to this school, but besides the fact that he looked like Alfred Miguel couldn't recognize him from anywhere. He didn't personally know everyone in school, but it was pretty small so it made sense that he would have at least passed him in the hall.

He stopped himself, why was he obsessing over this kid anyway? He was obviously a psycho, Miguel should be glad he didn't recognize him. It was just that... this kid was so intriguing, smiling and laughing one minute, punching him the next. He was interesting, and Miguel wanted to at least apologize for his behavior. _But the only question was... who was he?_


	2. Chapter 2

_ Smack!_ The yearbook landed on the floor where it had been thrown by the occupant of the bed. Miguel groaned. It was useless, he couldn't find the kid anywhere, it was like he was invisible or something. Or maybe Alfred had undergone a drastic personality change that made him go dark and spooky.

As he rubbed the black eye the Alfred doppelganger had given him he glanced at the clock and swore "_ Mierda_ I'm late!" While he had been lost in thought over the mystery boy the time had run away from him and now he was going to get a detention. Not that he didn't mind them but he had missed most of 5th period on the roof and he didn't want detention two days in a row. He jumped off the bed, landing heavily on his feet, and ran to his cousin's room hoping that he hadn't already left. He was in luck, Antonio Ferdinand was still in his bedroom putting the finishing touches on his hair

He smiled when Miguel entered "_Hola Miguel!"_ he practically sang. He turned towards the clock and raised his eyebrows at the time "You're going to be late, do you want a ride with me?"

He sighed in relief now he wouldn't have to ask himself "_Si Tony, gracias"_

Antonio nodded and turned back to the mirror "Hey cuz do you think Lovi will like me with this hairstyle?"

Miguel bit back a groan. Not this again. A month ago Antonio became convinced that the reason his crush Lovino Vargas didn't like him was because he didn't like his hair (Miguel personally thought it was because Lovino was a bitch but he didn't say anything because his cousin was scary when angry). Now he was trying out different hairstyles trying to find the one Lovino would like. A few weeks ago he had even tried to convince Miguel to style his hair in dreads like his own signature hairstyle. Miguel had just walked away saying no offense but dreads do not look good on a white guy. Today his hair was slicked back military style

"It looks fine but let's go we're going to be late" Antonio took one last look in the mirror before complying.

There was a reason that Miguel never rode in Antonio's truck to school. It couldn't even be classified as a truck. It **used** to be a truck that Antonio had driven for his tomato picking job. Now, after years of abuse it was almost completely rusted, never started on the first try, and made noises that no truck should make. Antonio kept it because he thought it had character. Yeah, too much character. No one was even sure if it was street legal.

Still it was faster than walking, and it got him to school just in time to rush to his first period English class. He managed to slip into his seat as the bell rang with a slight shit eating grin. The teacher just huffed at him and started the lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>YES I LEARNED HOW TO DO AUTHOR'S NOTES! (yeah I know I can be kind of... well stupid for loss of a better word.) Anyway, I don't own Hetalia and I'm sorry if this sucks, but this is my first (go easy on me))<strong>


End file.
